Reversing a vehicle while towing a trailer can be challenging for many drivers, particularly for drivers that drive with a trailer on an infrequent basis or with various types of trailers. Systems used to assist a driver with backing a trailer can determine the position of the trailer relative to the vehicle with imager-based target detection. The accuracy and reliability of this hitch angle determination can be necessary for the operation of the backup assist system.